


Another Kiss For My Beloved

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: Mianite Drabbles [5]
Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome





	Another Kiss For My Beloved

"Jordan! Jooorrdaaaan!” Tom shouted, a big grin on his face.

Jordan smiled slightly, not bothering to open my eyes to look at the Brit. “Yeah, Tom? What do you want?”

Before he knew it, Jordan felt lips plant themselves upon his, quick but passionate. He opened his eyes as he sputtered out, “Tom! Again, really? We have another guest here, you know.” 

The Brit merely smirked, waggling his eyebrows at the American. “She didn’t seem to mind. In fact, I think she seems rather happy about it.”

“Yeah, well, just avoid doing that again.” Their relationship was still secret, but it wouldn’t be for long if Tom kept acting this way. It didn’t help that their fans gave them a ship name and went nuts every time they interacted with each other. Sometimes Jordan wished he could be as bold as Tom and finally come clean with everyone, but he was also just fine keeping it between them.

Tom pouted playfully, sitting down across from Jordan. “Are you telling me you didn’t like the kiss? Perhaps another will change your mind…” He leaned forward, a mischievous smile on his face.

Jordan quickly stood up, a blush creeping up into his face. “No, thank you. Save your kisses for the others you kiss in your vlogs.” 

A hint of jealousy was in his tone and Tom picked up on that, raising his eyebrow. “Maybe I will. They seem to appreciate them more than you do.”

The other guest watched this all transpire in silence, switching her gaze between the two of you. After a moment of the awkward silence she said, “Well, I should probably get going. Jordan, Tom, I’ll see you around. Don’t kill each other.” She gave a pointed look to Jordan before leaving the room, closing the front door behind her.

Tom was the first to break the silence. “So… are you really jealous of the other people I kiss in my vlogs?” Another mischievous grin worked his way onto his face as he stood up, crossing the room to stand in front of Jordan. “All you have to do is ask and I won’t kiss anyone other than you, Spahklez.”

Jordan groaned and rested his head on Tom’s shoulder, hiding his blush. “You really don’t make it easy to hide our relationship, you know. This is only fuel for the fire our fans have started.”

The Brit rested his hands on Jordan’s hips, tilting his head down to whisper in the brunette's ear, “Maybe I’m tired of hiding it. I love you, Jordan. I want to be able to let the world know just how much I do.

Jordan smiled softly then, lifting his head to look into Tom’s eyes. “I know. But I’m just not ready yet.” He studied the Brit’s face, the smile turning into a slight smirk as he asked, “Can I have another kiss? I don’t think the other one was as good as some of the other ones.”

 

Tom laughed, shaking his head before pulling Jordan flush against him, kissing him hard. “Anything for my beloved,” he whispered, giving Jordan another kiss.


End file.
